


Kallura: Role Swap (PL)

by BlackEvyl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Tłumacz się tłumacz Evyl), 4 miechy później, Ale może ruszę swoje szanowne 4 litery i napiszę pozostałe, Altean!Keith, F/M, Human!Allura, Jak będę miała wolne, Jak ktoś chce, MIAŁO., Miało być na Kallura Week, Nie jest w sumie bardzo romantyczne, Nie pamiętam, Plus na pewno jest ooc, Takie tam, To role swap gdi, Tylko ten dzień napisałam, czy to betowałam, kallura, moze - Freeform, może nawet uznać, tbh, że tylko platoniczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEvyl/pseuds/BlackEvyl
Summary: Miało być na Kallura Week 2018, ale po napisaniu jednego straciłam jakoś chęć (zwłaszcza, że miałam to jeszcze tłumaczyć...).Także, tylko jeden dzień jest.Może kiedyś to przetłumaczę. XD----It was supposed to be for Kallura Week 2018, but after writing this one I couldn't bring myseld to continue (especially since I had to translate it... which I hadn't done completely).So, only the first day is written.Maybe one day I'll translate it. XD





	Kallura: Role Swap (PL)

     Po pewnym czasie lotu, Allura zwolniła. Nie miała ku temu konkretnego powodu, po prostu nie czuła już tej potrzeby pośpiechu. Byli daleko od Zamku Lwów.

     Wzięła głęboki oddech.

     Keith wpatrywał się w przestrzeń ze spokojem, wyraźnie pogrążony we własnych myślach. Lekko marszczył brwi i przygryzał dolną wargę, co sugerowało, iż nie były one zbyt pozytywne.

     Allura również przebywała we własnym świecie. I on także nie był przyjemny.

     Wydawałoby się, że po tylu latach doświadczenia, dziewczyna przywyknie do samotności, ale, jak się okazywało, to, że umie się ją przetrwać, nie oznaczało, iż ona nie bolała. Po tych wszystkich wspólnie spędzonych miesiącach, wszechświat postanowił przypomnieć jej, jak relacje z międzyludzkie są nietrwałe. W sumie, mogła się na to przygotować. Przecież to zawsze się tak kończyło. Czasem po prostu wszystko trwało nieco dłużej. Ale ostatecznie dążyło do jednego punktu - w którym wszyscy ją odrzucą i znowu będzie sama.

     Nie potrafiła się jednak wyzbyć tej maleńkiej nadziei, choć wiedziała, że ta ją kiedyś zniszczy.

 

***

 

     - Czy myślisz, że wszyscy Galranie są źli? - zapytała, nie wiedząc, co ją do tego podkusiło.

_      Oczywiście _ , że książę tak uważał. Te potwory zniszczyły jego całą rodzinę, całą jego rasę, ogółem jego planetę! Keith musiał ich nienawidzić, to było jasne-

     - Prawdę mówiąc, nie mam dłużej co do tego pewności. - przyznał, kompletnie szokując przy tym dziewczyną, bo przecież-

     - Oni zniszczyli całą twoją rasę! - krzyknęła, nie hamując się w porę.

     Keith drgnął lekko. Miała wrażenie, że na jego twarz opadł cień.

     - Wiem. -  Głos załamał mu się przy tym jednym słowie, co uświadomiło jej, że to nie dobrała swoich najlepiej. Chciała przeprosić, jednak niespodziewanie książę zaczął kontynuować: - Ale Ulaz poświęcił się, by nas ocalić. I mówił, że takich jak on jest więcej. Jeśli to prawda…

     Nie musiał kończyć zdania, by Allura zrozumiała, że wciąż pokładał nadzieje z tą rasą.

     To przecież było irracjonalne! Marna próba wybielenia rasy potworów, która niszczyła cały wszechświat…

_      Mogę być jedną z nich… _ \- przypomniała sobie z goryczą.

     - Kiedy wybuchła wojna byłem znacznie bardziej zaskoczony, niż powinienem. - wyznał. - Wiedziałem, że relacje mojej matki i Zarkona uległy dużej zmianie, ale… - Machnął rękoma, wpatrując się w Allurę. - Nie sądziłem, że jest aż tak źle, że wybuchnie wojna…! I miałem wcześniej wielu galrańskich przyjaciół! Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że oni chcą nas zniszczyć! - Przez chwilę żywiej gestykulował, wymachując rękoma, jednak ostatecznie opuścił je na kolana z westchnięciem, nie podnosząc wzroku. - A później Altea została zniszczona, a wy znaleźliście mnie i Corana dziesięć tysięcy lat po tych wydarzeniach, gdy większość wszechświata była już pod władzą Zarkona… - zamilkł zrezygnowany.

     Przez chwilę siedzieli w niemal absolutnej ciszy, każdy w świecie własnych lęków i wątpliwości.

     I właśnie wtedy rozległ się głos Corana.

 

***

 

     Minęło kilka warg odkąd powiedziała wszystkim, że jest po części Galrą, chwilę nim Shiro niemal siłą zaciągnął ją do komory leczącej oraz najwyżej piętnaście doboszy odkąd ją opuściła i w tym czasie nie wpadła jeszcze na nikogo.

     Pewnie uważali ją za oszustkę. Dzieliła krew z ich wrogami, musieli jej nienawidzić.

     Nie ważne, jak bardzo było to uzasadnione, nie sprawiało, by ból w klatce piersiowej osłabł. Przeciwnie nawet, czuła, że rósł w siłę.

     Spuściła głowę i skierowała się do pokoju wypoczynkowego, choć wiedziała, że nie powinna tam iść. Nie chcieli jej tam. Ale były ważniejsze problemy na głowie niż jej samopoczucie. Nie ważne, jak bardzo była zdruzgotana, nie mogła pozwolić, by odbiło się to negatywnie na wszechświecie i zamieszkujących go rasach. Wciąż była Czerwonym Paladynem, wciąż była pilotem Czerwonego Lwa i wciąż była potrzebna, by Voltron został utworzony. Po wojnie niech się dzieje wola nieba, ale póki trwała, Allura musiała walczyć. To był jej obowiązek, który zaakceptowała w dniu, w którym ona, Shiro, Pidge, Lance i Hunk poznali Keitha oraz Corana, a także dowiedzieli się, iż Imperium Galrańskie było w trakcie skutecznego opanowywania zdecydowanej większości wszechświata.

     Minęła kilka pomieszczeń. Jej celem był pokój wypoczynkowy, ale zatrzymała się przed salą treningową, słysząc zgrzyt metalu.

     Wyjrzała przez okno i, tak jak się spodziewała, to książę mierzył się właśnie z Gladiatorem.

     Poruszał się płynnie, z tej odległości wyglądał, jakby wręcz lewitował. Blokował i ciął tak, jakby nie wymagało to od niego żadnego wysiłku. Wyraźnie znalazł się w swoim żywiole. To było na swój sposób piękne.

     Nie minęła chwila, nim białe, alteińskie ostrze księcia wbiło się w tors Gladiatora. 

     Keith krzyknął coś, ocierając swoje czoło i robot zniknął, a Allura zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż wgapia się w księcia.

     Nie powinno jej tu-

     Akurat gdy zamierzała się poruszyć, odejść i udawać, że jej tam nigdy nie było, Keith spojrzał dokładnie w jej kierunku. W pierwszej chwili wyraźnie był zaskoczony, ale w następnej zmarszczył brwi.

     Musiała się wynieść. Natychmiast.

     Spłoszona odwróciła wzrok i pospiesznym krokiem zaczęła się oddalać.

 

     - Allura! - krzyknął książę, doganiając ją i chociaż naprawdę chciała odejść i gdzieś się ukryć, odwróciła się i stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz.

     - Czy… coś się stało? - zapytała, mając nadzieję, że jej głos nie zdradzał, jak bardzo była zestresowana.

     Książę wziął głębszy oddech, najpewniej dla uspokojenia, po czym niespodziewanie położył Allurze dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał jej z powagą prosto w oczy.

     Jego były fioletowe, o czerwonych źrenicach, co z jakichś powodów jej mózg odnotował.

     - Posłuchaj… Nie wiem, co sobie teraz myślisz… - zaczął, przyprawiając dziewczynę o dreszcze. - ale chcę, abyś wiedziała, że nic się nie zmieniło. Odkrycie, że jesteś po części Galrą… To nie czyni cię nagle naszym wrogiem, jasne? Byłaś z nami od samego początku, jesteś pilotem Czerwonego Lwa. Zawsze byłaś Galrą, a mimo to stałaś się Paladynem Voltrona. Nie stałaś się Galrą z dnia na dzień. Jesteś jedną z nas i poznanie twojego dziedzictwa niczego nie zmieniło, jasne?

     Zaniemówiła. W jej gardle pojawiła się bolesna gula, a oczy zaczęły piec, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na płacz. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak on mógł ją tak po prostu zaakceptować, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, iż odnosiła wrażenie, że jakiś supeł gdzieś w jej klatce piersiowej zaczął się nieznacznie rozwiązywać. 

     To było nieprawdopodobne.

     I Allura nie wierzyła, że dzieje się naprawdę.

     Dziewczyna cofnęła się o kilka kroków, zrzucając przy tym ręce księcia ze swoich ramion.

     - Nie odejdę. Bez obaw.  - powiedziała, siląc się na spokój w głosie. - Wiem, że Voltron wciąż mnie potrzebuje.

     Odwróciła się powoli, jakby z trudem, i zaczęła się oddalać od księcia, nie ryzykując spojrzeniem na jego twarz. Nie potrafiła.

     Usłyszał jakiś szelest i nim zdążyła zareagować, poczuła, że ręka Keitha ponownie pojawiła się na jej ramieniu, a ona sama zatrzymała się.

     - Rozumiem, że może być ci ciężko. Dla wszystkich to był ogromny szok. - Tym razem mogła wyczuć delikatny smutek w głosie. - Rozumiem, że zaakceptowanie tego może być trudne. Również dla reszty. Ale… - Wziął głęboki wdech. - Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że jestem tu dla ciebie bez względu na wszystko. Inni też są. Są… Wszyscy jesteśmy w szoku, ale jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, wszyscy staniemy za tobą murem. Tylko… pamiętaj o tym.

     Wszystkie te słowa sprawiły, że zdobyła się na odwagę, by w końcu odwrócić się i spojrzeć na księcia.

     Keith uśmiechał się lekko, a cała jego twarz zdawała się być pełna jakiegoś dziwnego ciepła, które Allura pochłaniała, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Być może zależało, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Czuła się lepiej na sercu, patrząc na księcia, który mimo wszystko, co zrobili mu Galranie, wciąż twierdził, iż bezwzględnie ją akceptował.

     Oczy zapiekły ją jeszcze bardziej, co było wręcz sygnałem dla jej umysłu do opamiętania się i ucieczki z tego miejsca. Nim jednak odeszła wysiliła się na słaby uśmiech i skinęła głową, a książę to samo zaraz po niej, zabierając rękę z jej ramienia.


End file.
